


Meet The New Boss (Same As The Old Boss)

by plutonianshores



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Peter and Elias collaborate (on Martin)





	Meet The New Boss (Same As The Old Boss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



[Nothing good had ever come of a private meeting with Elias.]

Martin waited outside Elias’s office door, thirty minutes past when Elias had scheduled their meeting. He’d waited for ten minutes past the scheduled time, not willing to go in even if Elias _had_ said to make himself at home while he waited, and then when he’d finally worked up the nerve to open the door, it had been locked.

This was some sort of play to discomfit him, Martin was sure of it. Well, he wouldn’t let Elias win. He would walk into this meeting with his head held high and show absolutely no uneasiness with anything that Elias threw at him. God only knew that his time as an archival assistant had given him plenty of practice at that.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Martin spun around, expecting to see Elias lurking behind him, which meant he was entirely unprepared for who _was_ there.

"Mr. Lukas?"

"Is Elias late again?" Peter shook his head. "I have a key, I can let us in."

It didn’t occur to Martin to ask just _why_ Peter had a key until it was too late. He stood at the edge of Elias’s desk, watching warily as Peter sat down in one of the chairs opposite it.

"Feel free to sit down, Martin, we may be waiting a while."

Martin perched at the edge of the chair, still eyeing Peter nervously. "Would you...like some tea?"

"No, thank you, I’m all right."

Martin fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve, studiously avoiding eye contact with Peter. He should make conversation, but he had the uneasy feeling that whatever he said in this office would go straight to Elias’s ears. So they sat in silence, until the turn of the doorknob made Martin jump and nearly fall out of his chair.

"You kept us waiting long enough."

Peter’s voice had the same affable tone as always, but Elias seemed to take offense. "I was held up. I see you’ve made yourselves comfortable, at least."

"You locked the door." Peter smiled, patting his trouser pocket. "Luckily, I had a key."

Elias made his way behind his desk. Sitting with his hands clasped in front of him, he looked like the platonic ideal of ‘disapproving boss’, and Martin couldn’t help but shrink back in his seat. "Martin, I believe you’ve already met Peter Lukas. He’s had something of a role in the Institute for a while, and he’s expressed an interest in getting more involved. I thought I would bring you in to show him just how welcoming we can be."

Oh, it was going to be one of _those_ meetings. Martin schooled his face into careful blankness. He’d already let Elias have him enough times, he could manage Peter as well.

Peter put a hand on Martin’s shoulder. "Elias has assured me that you’re very obliging."

Martin nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. "Whatever you’d like, Mr. Lukas."

"Oh, please, call me Peter." Despite the friendliness in his voice and his smile, Martin shivered.

He’d done this so many times before, but Martin still felt like he was being cut open under Elias’s gaze whenever he undressed. He folded his shirt and set it on his chair, and then did the same to his trousers. His first meeting he’d left them on the floor, and then had the uneasy feeling that everyone in the office was looking at how rumpled his shirt was afterwards and knew _exactly_ why he was such a mess.

Elias usually told him where to stand or kneel or lay down, and he wasn’t much for kissing, so Martin was entirely unprepared when Peter swept him into a kiss before he’d even gotten his briefs off. His world narrowed to the feeling of Peter’s lips against his own, and Peter’s hand cupping his arse. Martin found himself, despite himself, growing hard, and he hoped against hope that neither Peter nor Elias would notice.

His hopes were sunk moments later when Peter grabbed his cock with his free hand and chuckled into the kiss.

"So enthusiastic," Peter murmured as he pulled away. Martin felt his face grow hot. "Elias, I thought we could have him over the desk?"

"A wonderful idea." Elias beckoned them forward, and Peter nudged Martin forward onto the desk. Peter tugged his briefs off, and Elias pulled him forward until Martin locked his lips around his dick. There were papers spread over the desk, and Martin couldn’t help but worry about the cleanup later.

Elias rustled through a drawer, sliding something across the desk to Peter. Martin heard the sound of a cap clicking open, and had just enough time to try to relax before Peter slid his chilled slicked fingers inside of him.

"You don’t need to be patient with him." Elias punctuated his comment with a hard thrust down Martin’s throat.

"Patience is a virtue, Elias." He seemed intent on taking Martin apart from the inside, probing every inch of him and taking note of what made him shiver and moan.

Finally, when Martin would have been begging for it if his mouth was free, Peter entered him. His thrusts were anything but gentle, knocking Martin breathless in a sharp contrast to his initial gentleness. Martin gave up on doing anything but letting Elias and Peter buffet him back and forth between them.

When Martin was with Elias, he was used to feeling watched. Not just by Elias himself, but, somehow, by vast crowds. With Peter here, that feeling was at war with a terrible isolation. Elias choked Martin on his cock, and the whole world was watching. Peter buried himself in Martin’s arse, and he was alone in a void with only the drag of skin against skin for company. If he didn’t care so much about hiding his reactions, he would scream.

Elias and Peter finished at nearly the same time, both pulling out of Martin and leaving him sprawled breathless across the desk. When he stood up, his stomach was sticky and had several papers adhered to it—he must have come, then, at some point during all of that.

Peter reached out to shake Elias’s hand. "As always, a pleasure doing business with you. And Martin, I look forward to working with you."

Martin could only nod and hope that the rest of their collaborations wouldn’t be quite so intense.


End file.
